


Till death do they part [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: There is a book. There is a monster. They exist together.[A recording of a fic by rainbowexplosions]
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Till death do they part [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till death do they part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243143) by [rainbowexplosions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowexplosions/pseuds/rainbowexplosions). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/til%20death%20do%20they%20part.mp3) | **Size:** 2.12MB | **Duration:** 2:50min

  
---|---


End file.
